He Needs Me
by xXx Fantasy xXx
Summary: Naruto killed Sasuke and everyone hates him for it. Sakura realizes that he needs her and she'll do anything to help him live through this rough time. Takes place when Naruto comes back from his long training session with Jiraiya. NaruSaku. R&R!


A/N: Okay, I've kinda taken a break from writing humor stories (most of which are not and will never be on this site). I'm not good at writing battle scenes so bear with me when I do write them.

I'll tell you once and only once, I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------

**HE NEEDS ME**

**Chapter 1- Failed**

Sakura looked out of her bedroom window, eagerly awaiting the news.

'He's coming back today," she whispered to herself. "He said he'd be back on this day, and he'd never go back on his word."

With each passing minute her anticipation grew. She had been waiting for quite a while hoping that **he **would come to her, tell her that everything went just as planned. She at least wanted someone, anyone, to tell her that everything was alright.

But as minutes turned to hours, Sakura's hope slowly turned into doubt. Would he go back on his word?

_No he wouldn't_, Sakura thought to herself. _He would never do that…..would he?_

But even that thought was quickly replaced with doubt.

When night fell upon the village, Sakura had lost all hope of him coming back that day. Maybe something had happened? Maybe he would never come back?

A tear trickled down her cheek as she wondered what could have gone wrong.

But then……

"Sakura there's someone at the door for you!" her mother called.

Sakura immediately stood up. _Maybe that's him! _she thought. _Or someone to tell me he's back!_

She quickly brushed her hair and raced to the door.

It was Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" she bubbled, eagerly. "What brings you here?"

But then she saw the sad sullen look the Hokage had.

The smile quickly faded from the young kunoichi's face. "W-what's wrong?"

"Things aren't well," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade looked straight into Sakura's eyes with a sharp yet sympathetic look. "It's, well……"

"It's Naruto isn't it?" Sakura said, holding back her tears. "Is he badly hurt?"

"Yes he is," Tsunade replied sadly. 'But there's more to the story than that."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, almost crying.

"He couldn't bring back Sasuke," Tsunade told her. "He met up with him but couldn't bring him back. Sasuke, well, he killed Orochimaru with the help of Naruto and then he tried to kill Naruto. Then, well, Naruto had to protect himself and…….."

There was a little pause. Everything was completely silent except for a small sob from Tsunade.

"……. he killed Sasuke."

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment, but the awestruck look on her face told Tsunade exactly what she was thinking.

_No he wouldn't do that! _she thought. _Not Naruto, not the Naruto I know! He wouldn't kill Sasuke!_

Then she burst out crying. "N-no! Y-you're lying! He…. he would never do that! Naruto would never go back on his w-word……!"

"He couldn't help it!" Tsunade sobbed. "What else could he do when Sasuke was trying to kill him?! Die?! Is that what you wanted him to do?!"

"He killed Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "Killing is never forgivable!"

Then Tsunade stopped crying for a second and looked at Sakura, angrily. "How could you say that? Naruto only wanted you to be happy! He put his life on the line just to get Sasuke back who never would do anything for you! I can't believe you still like that bastard who decided, on his own may I remind you, to be on Orochimaru's side."

Then she stormed off leaving a bewildered Sakura standing at the door.

_He **would **do anything for me_, Sakura thought. _Oh Naruto, I'm sorry I said all of those things! I do forgive you! I just want you to be okay!_

And with that, Sakura ran towards the hospital. _Forget that bastard! Sasuke's not worth it!_

---at the hospital---

Sakura slowly crept towards the door to Naruto's hospital room. Before entering she took a deep breath. "Okay here goes."

Then she opened the door…….

and gasped at what she saw.

It was horrible, utterly horrifying.

Naruto was on his stomach lying on the floor. Blood gushed from open wounds that seemed new. Several kunai and shuriken were planted on his back, shoulders and legs. The room was a complete mess.

"Naruto!!" Sakura exclaimed rushing to his side.

She flipped him onto his back and shook him slightly. "Naruto!!!!"

"S-sakura-chan," he whispered, barely audible.

Sakura tried to act as calm as she could. "W-what happened?"

Naruto managed to say, "E-everyone…..they hate me… and the ANBU…….they….."

"Y'mean they attacked you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto tried to sit up but instead gasped with pain.

"Naruto! Just stay down!" Sakura commanded, laying him back down. "I'll get a nurse. Maybe Tsunade-sama. Just wait here…"

"Sakura-chan," he whispered again.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I…Sasuke….he's…," Naruto stammered. Sakura noticed a tear roll down his cheek.

"Naruto," she said to him. "I know. He's dead. You killed him." She felt like crying right then and there. "B-but I don't care. Not anymore."

"Y-you don't?" Naruto asked, seemingly surprised.

Sakura smiled warmly. "No. He never cared about me. He doesn't need me."

She moved in closer to Naruto's face, looking straight at his eyes with a look as warm as her smile. And before he, even she, knew what she was doing, Sakura's lips pressed against Naruto's.

At first this took Naruto by surprise, but then he returned the kiss with passion. His tongue touched the bottom of her lip, asking for entry. Sakura obliged letting Naruto explore her mouth while at the same time returning the action to Naruto.

After a while Sakura broke the kiss.

"He may not need me. But you do."

Silence fell upon the room. Naruto was staring up at Sakura wondering what had changed with the girl, but he was enjoying every minute of Sakura's presence. Then he looked to the side. "Why do you like me? I killed the only person you cared about and I went back on my word. You should hate me."

"Naruto don't say that!" Sakura cried. "Over these past years I've learned a lot of things! The most important thing I learned was how stupid I was to love that bastard and make you keep that promise! It was a stupid promise but you kept it just for me! Sasuke would never have done that!"

Naruto looked at her with surprise. Sakura looked back down at him with tear-filled eyes. "Naruto, I love you. You mean everything to me. I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier."

Suddenly the door opened and a gasp was heard.

Sakura turned around to see Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm soooo glad you're here!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Tsunade asked still shocked.

"Some ANBU attacked Naruto," Sakura replied.

"Well I'll find them!" Tsunade growled. "Stay with Naruto until I get back. Put him back in bed and keep a really closes eye on him. I'll be back soon!"

"Baa-chan….." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I….I'm sorry."

Tsunade almost started to cry. "I-it's okay. That Sasuke is just a bastard. He deserved it."

And then she left.


End file.
